Marvel2k14Universe: X-Men
by Bodhi Ouellette
Summary: Part of the Marvel2k14Universe site of stories: Once an endangered species, the Mutants have returned with the help of Charles Xavier, using the idea of the dead Scott Summers that evolution, and belief, are one in the same. But these "New Mutants" are now more powerful, and more deadlier than ever. And the X-Men have to be in the forefront of this new dawn of the mutant race.


**Editor's Note: Before you go on to read and review this, this issue here is apart of a series on a site called Marvel2k14Universe. I am continuing the run from previous writer Liam Lloyd, hence is the reason why I it's X-Men 15, instead of it being issue 1. This was released all the way back in October, so it is useless to comment on what I should improve on in the future, as I have already written up to issue 25 as of January 9th. But you can still review it, give me tips to what I should improve on for future issues.**

**You're also going to be really confused as to what's going on as well. I suggest actually visiting the site if you're not sure what's currently going on. Basically, this series is in a line of books that take place after Fear Itself, so anything that happened after Fear Itself and X-Men: Schism never happened. I'd put a link to the site, but I'm not sure if FanFiction approves of that. **

**With that out of the way, here's the first issue of my X-Men run on the Marvel2k14Universe site. **

* * *

GIANT SIZED: X-Men Issue 15

Land of the Free, Mutants of the Brave!: Part 1

Written by Bodhi Ouellette 

_"Mutants._

_What was once the key to the evolution to the human race became an endangerment to itself. A comeback for us was slim. But there is always Hope."_

* * *

Jean Grey School for Higher Learning:

The rebuilding for the school has begun. The school will be repaired under Reed Richards and Tony Stark, but before that could happen, some construction workers were hired to help clean the area for the day. However, the focus is not to the reconstruction, but to the huge back lawn. A huge memorial chamber is built in the back lawn of the school. All the X-Men, dressed in proper clothes, sit and listen to the Pastor as he goes on about the lost X-Men known as Emma Frost, and Scott Summers. Two X-Men that lost their lives to the attacks by the Savages. Both a couple, both always together, and both former villains. Roses cover their bodies. There are 6 seats besides the pastor; Beast, Havok, Hope, Kitty Pryde, Professor Xavier, and Wolverine. When the pastor finished speaking, Beast stood up and approaches the podium. He tapped on the mic, and cleared his throat.

Beast: I can't say I knew Emma, but I can say I knew Scott Summers much more. It's... as it was just yesterday Scott and I both met. If it wasn't for him countless times, I would've left the team a long time ago. Even in his recent darkest times, I still felt he could get his redemption.

Beast sits down. Havok then takes the podium.

Havok: It's...hard. To say the least. When our parents died, it almost felt inevitable that we would stick together to the very end. And... (starts tearing up) We did...

Havok sits down. Hope stands up to the podium.

Hope: I was born in a future bleaker than any human should live in. It was as if the world was on the verge of extinction. And it was good to know that a piece of him, managed to keep me alive for years. And it's good to know that... I have a piece of him with me. I have a piece of all of Summers within me.

Hope sits down. Kitty stands up to the podium.

Kitty Pryde: First off, I'd like to be the first to actually say something about Emma. Always thought she was the biggest bitch I've ever met in my entire life. Even after time, I still had my distrusts against her. But if I were to speak to her one last time, I'd say "You're a bitch. But you're my bitch." She was an alright person after all. And she and Scott both died like the heroes they were.

Kitty sits down, Xavier stands up to the podium.

Professor X: Throughout the years I've known Scott, I've seen him grow up as if he was my son. And to him, I could of been all along. But to me. He was always a son to me. You all are my children.

Professor X sits down. Finally, Wolverine stands up.

Wolverine: Slim and I never saw eye-to-eye on multiple occasions. In fact, I don't think he and I got along very well. Between Jean and the team, we bickered and fought. A lot. I've blamed him for almost everything I could've thought of for the sake of the team. Even after his betrayal, I thought the blame was on no one but himself. But I went through a withdrawal. A withdrawal that made me realise... (sighs) that everything that's happened between us was all my fault. Our battles with Jean, the split up with the X-Men, and even recent events. It's all my fault. It's always been my fault. So now, I get to say it here and now. To Scott. (Wolverine turns to Scott's casket.) I'm sorry. For all that I've done. For all that's gone through us. I'm sorry. And the sad part about all of this is... He will never forgive me for my actions. But that doesn't mean I can't change myself for what I've done. I will be the leader Scott has always been for all of you. And the shocker moment; I pledge myself to never kill anyone for as long as I live, or so help me god, I will do whatever it takes to end my life, and ain't no one gonna say otherwise. For all the souls that I've killed can never forgive me now. But I will always try. We always try. And for that Scott, Emma. I'm sorry. 

"They were the beginning of that Hope."

* * *

As Wolverine was about to sit back down, a construction cleaner approached the ceremony.

Professor X: Can we help you?

Construction Cleaner: Sorry to interrupt you guys, but, we've got about, oh, I don't know, a hundred plus outside the gates full of flowers wanting to come in.

All of the X-Men looked at each other.

Professor X: Let them in.

One by one, people from all over the world placed flowers all around the caskets of the two mutants. A little boy is holding flowers with his parents when he looks over at Beast and points at him.  
Young Boy: Mom, it's the cute furry one!

Mother: Don't say that to him!

Beast walks over to the family.

Beast: It's ok. You don't have to tell your son that. I quite like the complement. (kneels over to the boy) So you don't think I'm ugly?

Young Boy: No way! You're cool! You're like a blue human cat! And that's cool!

Beast: You don't mind us at all?

Young Boy: No. I never did. You saved my life once.

* * *

(Flashback)

The young boy and his family are outside running from the Sentinel which is currently being attacked by members of the X-Men.

Young Boy (VO): We were running from one of those big robot guys while they were fighting you.

An electric bolt pierces the arm of the Sentinel and it falls off. The arm somehow flings itself to over to the family running away.

Young Boy (VO): One of the arms from the big thing got cut off and flung to me. My family ran, but I stopped to see what was going on. Then I saw the arm...

The family looks back at their son to see him standing still. The arm is slowing falling towards the boy. The mother screams out to his son. All of a sudden, someone quickly grabs the boy out of the way in time that the arm doesn't crush the bow. Approaching them with their son in his hands was Cyclops, and hands him over to the family.

Father: You...saved him.

Cyclops: It's what we do.

* * *

Young Boy: The one with the laser eyes saved me. And we're here to return our thanks. With these! (Holds up flowers to Beast)

The family approaches the coffin of Scott Summers and places flowers around his body.

Father: Thank you...for saving my son.

As the line started to go, much of the humans stayed and hanged out with much of the X-Men. A news crew then comes to the back lawn and starts to set up. Kitty Pryde sees them, along with Xavier, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, and Iceman.  
Kitty Pryde: What are they doing here?

Professor X: That, Miss Pryde, is what we're going to find out.

All of them decide to follow Xavier over to the news crew.

News Anchor: Good evening, I'm Joyce Hollands of CBS News, reporting to you live from the scene of the destroyed Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, the current location of the mutant group known as the X-Men. As you can see, hundreds if not thousands of people have come, gone, or stayed to pay their respects for the two X-Men known to the public as Cyclops and Emma Frost. Both of them were killed by the attacks of the creatures that swarm the world over the past week ago. The funeral is being held here at the school, which was destroyed by the creatures in an attack.

Professor X and the others approach the news crew.

Joyce Hollands: (cont.) and look! Here is one and only, the mutant crusader that started the group, Professor Charles Xavier. (places mic over to Xavier) Professor X, how does it feel to have all of these people here to see the X-Men that have passed?

Professor X: It feels... good to say the least. Our race was shunned for being different from others, and to have all these people come here to pay their respects to these two... it makes me feel good.

Joyce Hollands: And what do your other students think about this?

Professor X: I'll let them tell them themselves.

Bobby gets on camera to speak.

Bobby: I remember being discriminated like many people have in their lives and to see all these people give flowers to two of our dead, it shows that these people care about us now.

Joyce moves his mic over to Wolverine.

Joyce: And what do you have to say about this Wolverine? You were one of the advocates in the rivalry with Cyclops?

Wolverine (beat): Slim's showed me a way of redemption, babe. And I'm going to follow that through.

A brush of wind begins to develop. The winds get stronger and stronger and the sounds of jet engines begins to blare out. A Quinjet appears in the scene and lands. Out of the hatch comes some members of the Avengers; Captain America, Iron Man, Songbird, Firestar, & Black Panther out of the jet. Xavier approaches them.

Professor X: What brings you all here?

Cap: We came to give our respects.

Hawkeye comes out with a tray full of flowers and memorabilia. Professor X looks back at the large group of both humans and X-Men. 

_"They were the signal of that Hope."_

* * *

Later on, at night, everyone lit a candle for the fallen X-Men and place them in their memorial. Joyce Hollands approaches Professor Xavier.

Joyce: Professor Xavier-

Professor X: Please, call me Charles.

Joyce: Well, ok. Charles, would you like to be interviewed for CBS Tonight?

Professor X: An interview you say?

Joyce: Yes. If you'd like that is.

Professor X: Don't be all nervous, Joyce. I'll be glad to do an interview.

Joyce: You would?

Professor X: Of course.

Joyce: Well, here's my contact number, to get in touch with me. (Hands him her card)

Professor X: Thank you.

Joyce: I have to get going. I hope you and the others do well.

Professor X: As do you.

Joyce and the rest of the news crew leave. Professor X looks at the card, then he looks up to the people and the X-Men sitting, and watching the sun set. The boy is sitting on Beast's shoulders with his family sitting by him. As the sun sets, the candles reflect off it's lights.

* * *

One Day Later:

Professor X is sitting in his room, looking at the card Joyce gave him. His office managed to sustain heavy damage. Other X-Men members help out the reconstruction of the school, with Richards and Stark. All Xavier could do was stare at the card. 

_"I needed to bring that hope to fruition. Or else we all die. But... I had a plan."_

Professor X then uses his telepathy to contact Forge & Beast.

Professor X: I need you two to come to my office, immediately.

* * *

Forge and Beast now stand before Xavier.

Beast: You wanted to see us, Professor?

Professor X: I did. I need you two to rebuild Cerebro. Immediately.

Forge: Right now?

Professor X: Yes.

Forge: Are you sure?

Professor X: Yes, Forge. I need this done as soon as possible.

The two look at eachother, then back to Xavier.

Beast: Will get it finished for you as fast as possible. 

_"And so, my plan began."_

* * *

Four Days Later:

Professor X walks down a hallway under the sub basement. The hallway is leading him straight to the new Cerebro, built by Forge and Beast. Xavier enters the domed room. Forge and Beast are working on the floor panels leading into the room.

Professor X: Is it finished?

Forge: Just putting the finishing touches. Give us a few more seconds and... done! All ready for you, Professor!

Professor X: Thank you, you two. Now, I'll need you two to politely leave the room. I have something to do.

The two leave the room, leaving Professor Xavier alone. Xavier sits in a chair, and places the helmet over his head. The room begins to light up a dark blue. 

_"I read through a journel Scott kept. He recorded through it until his final days on Earth. And I read an interesting theory that came from him. It states that maybe, just maybe, Mutants come not just from evolution, but in belief. If everyone just believed in mutants again, we can bring the race back."_

_"I've become desperate. I must try every possibility I can to bring our race back. Or we will die trying. I must now believe…"_

* * *

In a flash, every human in the world begins to hear a voice in their heads. That voice is Professor Charles Xavier.

Professor X (VO): Do not be alarmed. I am Professor Charles Xavier. I am a mutant. I am endangered. Like the others that live and die for their equality, and from the world on several occasions. Recently, I've experienced what could've been the end of our race as we know it. But this wasn't the first time our race was in danger of extinction. We lost two of our greatest during the swarm. Two of the greatests mutants to ever die in the name of our species. During their memorial, I saw a beacon of hope. Thousands of people from around the world visited our destroyed home to pay their respects to the fallen. I saw kindness from the ones that discriminate us, attack us, hate us, and fear us. And I came to a revelation. You all are the beacon of hope. You are the saviors of the Mutant race and I know how you can save us. Believe in us. Believe that there is a future for all of us to live in a future where evolution can thrive how it should. If this doesn't work... then we are already dead. Please. Believe in us again. For the future. And for tomorrow. 

_"And just like that. Overnight, humans from all over the world came back. I listened as people came out in the streets and yelled out "I believe" across the world. The X-Gene came back in the blink of an eye."_

* * *

Joyce: This is Joyce Hollands of CBS News. Our top story is an extraordinary one, ladies and gentlemen. Overnight, the mutant population went from more than 100, to 200 million people carrying the X-Gene that gives the mutants powers. We have Professor Charles Xavier to talk to us about this phenomenon. Charles.

Professor X: It's a pleasure to be here with you Joyce. And a pleasure to see you again.

Joyce: Do you think you have an explanation for this incredible event? 

_"People say that belief, and evolution cannot exist together. They must be separate, because they both contradict each other. One revolves around Gods creating us, the other says that nature does all the work. But I found out that both are the exact same thing. They've always been the same thing…"_

* * *

Professor X: …And it's all because of Scott Summers.

Joyce: So you're saying it was your student that came up with the idea?  
Professor X: At first I was desperate. Trying to find a way to bring us all back. His idea seemed out of this world. But I tried... and it worked.

Joyce: What will you and the X-Men do now?

* * *

Savage Land- One Week Later:

In the Blackbird, Professor X, Beast, Wolverine, Storm, and Havok are flying over the Savage Land, where the former base of the Masters of Evil was. The Blackbird lands just offshore. Luckily it is cloaked, so they cannot be detected when entering the area. All of them exit the jet and prepare themselves for the worst. 

_"We've got some business with an old friend."_

* * *

Professor X: Havok, you know where the base is?

Havok: I do. I remember where they kept me.

Professor X: Lead the way. Shadows, Wolverine.

Wolverine: On it, Chuck.

Wolverine enters into the forest.

Professor X: Alright. Let's get this done.

They all begin to make their way to the base. 

_"After that, I begin to expand the school, and welcome anyone that wants to learn more about their mutant powers. As I always have."_

* * *

Havok brushes away some more overgrown plants until finally they reach the base.

Havok: This is the place. What now?

Professor X: Well, I can't locate Erik due to his helmet. I guess we just get his attention.

Xavier, Beast, Storm and Havok all walk into the open. All of them are ready for battle.

Professor X: Erik! Erik I know you're here! Come out, now!

?: Oh, Charles...

The four all turn around to see Magneto floating on a metal plate, along with him is Kid Omega.

Magneto: I guess I should thank you. For everything.

Professor X: It's over, Erik! There's nothing you can do! You stand no chance between my other Children!

Magneto: So naive. Well, I guess I should spoil the surprise... Brotherhood!

With that signal, over a hundred mutants come out from all areas; ground, forest, sky, water, base, teleportation, and even thin air. The group is quickly surrounded by this large group of mutants.

Magneto: You see, Charles. I have my own Children as well.

Professor X: How-

Magneto: You were so foolish to believe that every single man on Earth would like the idea of all of us returning out of thin air?! I found them all, discriminated, attacked, hated, and feared by the ones you prayed for to bring back!

The mutants quickly grab hold of the four and quickly attach handcuffs to them all. The X-Men didn't even manage to stand a chance against any of them.

Professor X (VO): Kitty! Kitty!

* * *

Jean Grey School for Higher Learning:

Kitty is phasing through a wall with a bunch of rubble in her hands. She lays it down in a pile of other debris from the school.

Professor X (VO): Kitty! Kitty!

Kitty Pryde (VO): Professor? What's happening?!

* * *

Savage Land:

Professor X (VO): Kitty, listen to me! Erik has an army of mutants, over 100 of them so far! We're trapped! We can't escape!  
Magneto slowly approaches Xavier. Magneto uses his magnetic powers to summon a metal headband.

Magneto: This should keep you from using your mind.

Professor X (VO): Bring them! Bring them all- AAAGGH!

* * *

Jean Grey School for Higher Learning:

Kitty Pryde (VO): Professor?! Professor!

Kitty looks around to see the X-Men all continuing their work around the school.

Kitty Pryde: Oh no...

* * *

Savage Land:

Professor X: You're too late! I've already got contact. They'll get here... you'll see, Erik. You won't get away with this.  
Magneto just smirks.

Magneto: (beat) Let them come. I want them to see what they can do.

Out in a burst comes Wolverine sprinting off the top of the base and ready to grab Magneto down. Magneto however stops him in his tracks, holding him in place.

Magneto: Will you ever get over the fact that that trick will never work on me?

Wolverine: Grrk!

Magneto: Oh, am I hurting you? (smirks) Good.

* * *

Jean Grey School for Higher Learning:

Kitty is sitting in a chair in Xavier's office with Bobby, Rogue, Marvel Girl, Gambit, Psylocke, and Fantomex.

Rogue: What happened?

Kitty: Magneto's got them. He's got them all captive. And he has an army. 100 or more mutants by his side. They didn't even have a chance.

Bobby: What do we do?

Kitty: (long beat) He told me one specific thing for all of us to do.

Psylocke: Which is?

Kitty: We get all of us, and we rescue them ourselves.

* * *

Every teacher faculty of the X-Men (Shadowcat, Rogue, Gambit, Iceman, Cannonball, Angel, Chamber, Karma, Marvel Girl, Husk, Mimic, Lockheed, Frenzy, Deathlok), X-Force members (Fantomex, Psylocke, Domino, Deadpool) and other X-Men (Hope, Sunspot, Warbird, X-23, Colossus, Sage, Forge, Magik, and Doop) are all suited up and ready to go on a rescue mission for one of top members of the X-Men.

Shadowcat: We're gonna do whatever it takes to get them out.

* * *

_"So you see, Joyce. My final thoughts on all of this. What has come to past is one specific thing."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Always think outside the box."_

* * *

**Well, that was issue 15, technically Issue 1. I hope you guys enjoyed this issue which was written a while ago. But this series is currently ongoing on the Marvel2k14 Site. Again, don't know if I'm suppose to put links in the story, so I'll leave you to find the site yourself, or just PM me and I'll direct you to the site. There are some great writers on there, many of them are also writing for DC Prime, which I'm a head on. Until then, see you next time!**


End file.
